Make Up
by Sexyvampire13
Summary: Day 6 of MidLu week!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I said that I would be returning to this story, and I have finally decided to turn it into a quick little story. Nothing major, and I know that I could prolong it, but I decided short and sweet on this one! Hope you enjoy, also I have edited the first chapter and replaced it with this one, just with a bit more detail. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: in no way, shape, or form do I own any Fairy Tail characters!**

* * *

Make Up

Chapter 1

Lucy gnawed on her bottom lip as she paced her apartment for what seemed the hundredth time, and glanced at the clock on the wall with each passing. She only had about twenty more minutes until her boyfriend returned home, and everything would most likely hit the fan.

For the past four months, Midnight had been on a mission with his comrades, and had talked to her each night over a lacrima, but three out of those four months she had been hiding a secret from him. One she knew she would be able to hide anymore once he saw her.

Everyone at the guild swore that he would be thrilled about the news, and while she knew that he would be thrilled, it also meant that he would have to give up his travels. Because of her, Midnight would be caged once more, and she didn't want that for him. She loved him far to much to just let him drop everything to keep a close eye on her and the life growing within her.

She knew he had great plans, wanting to explore new places and see what awaited him out there. If he found out that she was pregnant with his child, that would put a stop to his dreams, and he had just made them. She could still recall the bright look on his face when he had approached her with the news that the new council had pardoned them, all of them, and told her everything that he wanted to do now.

One of those things had been creating a family, with her, but knew that this would be too soon for him. While he most likely wouldn't say anything, she would know deep down that he wouldn't want to put down everything for a child. At least, she didn't want him too. She wanted him to experience life, he had a second chance, and didn't want to take it from him by suddenly making him think that he had to be there for her and the baby. Sure, she still wanted him in the child's life, but she could raise it on her own. That way he could still explore, still follow his dreams.

She was pretty much raised in a single family home, since her father had always been too busy with his business to do much with her, leaving her mother to watch over her most of the time. However, that was another thing that bothered her. She didn't want her child raised up thinking that only one parent cared for them, she wanted him or her to know that both mother and father cared for them.

She gave a frustrated cry as she stopped in the foyer of her apartment, tears building in her eyes as she tried to figure out how to tell Midnight all of this without sounding like a complete loon. Giving a sigh, she turned around and looked at the apartment that they had moved into together, it was bigger than the one she had, and would easily accommodate a third person, or child for that matter. She could see it clearly, her and Midnight sitting on the sofa, her holding a small bundle in her arms, and him smiling over her shoulder at their son or daughter.

It seemed so realistic that she couldn't help but to smile, only to squeeze her eyes shut as her doubts began to plague her again. What was she to do? How was she suppose to tell him why she had hid her pregnancy from him for three months? How was she suppose to explain all of this to him, without making him hate her? She knew that he wanted a family, but she was unsure if he wanted one so early on in their relationship.

Giving another sigh, she stepped into the living room, and settled onto the couch. Lowering her head as she fought back tears. She wasn't sure what to do, and didn't have enough time to figure it! He would be here soon!

"Lucy, I'm home!" Midnight called, and her eyes snapped open and quickly looked over at the clock. Nearly swallowing her tongue as she saw that it was the time he had said he would be arriving, and found her arms wrapping around her midsection in a protective manner.

"Lucy?" Midnight called, and she swallowed before standing slightly and stepping toward the foyer.

"In here." She called, thankful that her voice remained steady and she was glad that she could even manage a small smile when he stepped into the living room. Taking in his tired look, and bit the inside of her lip, wondering if she should be dropping this on him now or not.

"Welcome home." She whispered, slowly stepping forward with her arms still wrapped around her waist. She didn't just want to show him, but still wasn't sure if she could just tell him either. She wasn't sure how she should do this!

"Is something wrong Lucy? You seem a little...skittish." He muttered, wrapping her in a hug, and she rested her forehead on his shoulder. Knowing that it was now or never, and she was going to have to face everything that she had brought onto herself.

"I..I have something to tell you. Something that I've kept from you the last three months." She whispered, slowly unwrapping her arms from her waist and wrapping them around him. Pressing her slightly rounded stomach against him and closed her eyes when he tensed and took a step back.

"Lucy...You're..Pregnant?" He whispered, and she gave a nod, keeping her eyes closed. Only to peek them open when the silence became to overbearing. The look on Midnight was enough to make her cry, so many emotions were flying across his face and eyes. Happiness, confusion, hurt, and something akin to hope.

"Why did you keep it from me?" He asked, his gaze meeting her's and she swallowed before wrapping herself in a hug.

"I...I didn't want you to think that you had to suddenly drop everything to take care of me and our child. I..I know that you still want to travel everywhere, so I can raise the child myself...For a while at least. Until you truly feel like you're ready to settle down." She rushed out, looking at him when he remained quiet, blinking at the blank look on his face.

"You'd think I would want to continue traveling, instead of being with you and our child? What kind of man do you think I am?" He snarled, and she stepped back at the look of anger that flashed in his eyes. She knew that Midnight would never harm her, but that still didn't mean that she liked being on the receiving side of his wrath.

"N..No. It's...Just that I know you have all of these dreams, and didn't.."

"One of my dreams was to have a family! You think I would choose that last instead of first?" He snapped, and she flinched away, her body beginning to tremble as she fought to keep her emotions in check.

"I just...didn't want to.."

"Didn't what!? Want me around my child! If that's the case then I'll leave." He yelled, causing her blood to freeze and snap her head up in time to see his back.

"Midnight, no! That isn't what I'm getting...at." She ended, staring wide eyed at the glare he was giving her over his shoulder. She attempted to take a step toward him, but stopped when he tensed and scowled at her.

"Midnight. Please." She whispered, giving a shake of her head when he gave a huff and started forward again.

"I'll come back later for my stuff." He growled, and she covered her mouth as he walked out of the living room, and winced as the door slammed shut behind him. She bit her bottom lip, keeping her mouth covered in hope that he would return, that he would listen to her and understand that she still wanted him in their life. Everything had just been said wrong!

However, when no sound of the door reopening came, she gave a whimper, and then screamed out her despair and slumped to the floor. Knowing that she had just lost the one thing that meant the most to her, and took her heart with him.

* * *

Midnight glared at the stone path beneath his feet, wracking his brain and trying to pinpoint the time that he lost Lucy. Why the hell would she think that he would rather travel instead of raising a family with her? Why did she think that he wouldn't support them? Why did she think that she could keep his child from him?

Giving a growl, he gritted his teeth together and headed toward the guild. Wanting nothing more than to somehow forget about everything for a moment, and wondered if he could convince Natsu or Gray to fight him for real. Only to blink as he saw Cobra, Meredy and Jellal heading his way.

"Guess you just came from Lucy's. Erza told us the good news, congratulations." Meredy chirped, wrapping him in a hug. However, he caused them all to blink when he pushed the pinkette away and turned his head away.

"The hell wrongs with you?" Cobra asked, narrowing his gaze, and no doubt reading his soul to see what had happened. And he frowned when the man rolled his one eye and shook his head.

"Oh come on man, you can't be mad at her for...that...What the hell did you do!?" He suddenly roared, causing him to tense and step back slightly. Recalling that the moment that they had entered the guild, Cobra had became a brother like figure, along with many others, to Lucy.

"I had a right to know. And she had no right to think of the things that she did." He muttered, watching as Cobra tightened his hands into fist, and glared at him.

"You two, take this bastard to the guild. Tell them that he made Bright Eyes cry, and you better tell them everything that you said to her. So help me if I have to. I gotta go check on Lucy." Cobra gritted out, dashing passed him, and he blinked before following the man. Wondering what the hell that he had done to gain his anger, and why the hell that he was siding with Lucy instead of him.

At the feeling of a dark aura behind him, he turned and looked at a disapproving Jellal, and a pissed off Meredy. Swallowing, he kept a wary eye on the pinkette, whose anger could rival that of Mirajane's and Erza's combined.

"What did you do?" She hissed, grabbing his braid and started pulling him toward the guild. Instead of fighting, he decided to do the smart thing at the moment, and follow. It was rather that, or losing all the hair on his head, and decided that he would tell the story at the guild. Where surely everyone would understand his situation.

* * *

 **Here is the first part! Second and last will be posted as well!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second and end of Make Up! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Make Up

Chapter 2

Lucy pressed her forehead into the floor as she thought about how she had just ruined her life, and the life of her child. Midnight wanted nothing to do with her anymore, he was gone, and he was done with her. Just as she had thought, she made a huge mess out of everything, because she had been too coward to tell him from the start. If she hadn't made such a big deal out of it, then everything wouldn't be this way, and she wouldn't be such a fool.

"Not true Bright Eyes. Besides, this is a big deal, and if he doesn't understand why you did this, then he's the fool, not you." Cobra's voice caused her to look up slightly, and she straightened before attempting to clean off her face.

"C..Cobra?" She whimpered, giving a sob as he suddenly picked her up and held her close as he eased down onto the sofa. She remained quiet as he carefully rubbed her back, and soon found herself calming down enough to look at him.

"I messed up." She whispered, blinking when he shook his head.

"You merely acted like you always do, that's what he doesn't understand. You were thinking of him first and what he might have wanted yes. Yes, I know that you two talked about a family together, but I agree with you that this would be sooner than either of you planned. While I know that Midnight would have never held it against you, I also know that your own upbringing gave you a certain idea as to how a family is suppose to be. You just didn't want Midnight to be caged again, like you felt caged when it came down to just you after your mother's passing." He muttered, closing his eye on a sigh before opening it again and smiling down at her.

"I'm sure he'll come around eventually, if not then he's gonna be a lot of pain. What with all your siblings." He laughed, causing her to blink and sit up straighter.

"Cobra...Where is Midnight?" She whispered, watching in growing horror as he smirked and held onto her tightly.

"I'm sure that Meredy is dragging him to the guild at the moment. No doubt going to tell them that he made you cry, and that he is destroying her and Mira's favorite couple by far." He smirked, causing her to pale and attempt to wiggle free of his hold.

"Cobra! How could you allow them to do that? Sure, he might have been an ass at the moment, but he had a good reason! If we don't get to him soon, the guild will most likely murder him!" She whined, finally biting her bottom lip and widening her eyes as much as she could as she looked at him. Knowing that she had won when he tensed and attempted to look away.

"The ass needs to learn that he can't just jump to conclusions like that, and leave you hurting without a chance to explain. A few minutes alone with that bunch will do him some good." He managed to get out, although his voice was weak, so she moved closer.

"Cobra, please." She whispered, blinking back 'tears' as he tried to keep from making eye contact. Only to give a curse as he rested his head on her shoulder and gave a grunt of surrender. She gave a giggle and smile before hugging him.

"You're the best Big Brother ever." She chirped, causing him to give a huff before standing and putting her on her feet. His hand floating over her stomach slightly, and she knew that he was listening to the small soul that was growing within her. She gave him a questioning look when he smirked and straightened.

"So small, but already has your fierce determination and spirit. Macbeth is going to have his hands full. Almost feel sorry for the bastard if I wasn't so damned jealous. Don't ever tell him I said that." He growled, causing her to smile up at him.

"No worries about that. Also, I'm glad that you stopped by, I know I still need to talk it over with Midnight, but I want you to be Godfather." She stated, smiling when his eye widened and he stood staring at her in shock.

"W..What about Laxus, Gajeel, Natsu, or Gray?" He asked, and she merely shook her head.

"All of them can get title of Uncle, and compete with one another as to who is the best. However, I only want you as Godfather, so long as Midnight agrees if we get this sorted out." She muttered, blinking when he suddenly wrapped her in a hug.

"I'd be honored. And no worries, you'll work it out, if I have to beat the idiot into submission." He muttered, causing her to smirk and give a nod before turning around.

"Alright, lets go save him from the guild." She stated, blinking when he grabbed her forearm and tugged her back until she was walking beside him at a leisurely pace.

"No straining yourself. A few minutes with them wont kill him." Cobra muttered, before leading her out of the apartment and into the streets toward Fairy Tail.

* * *

Midnight was cursing his luck, and started to question as to why he had chosen Fairy Tail as his new guild. He had already known that everyone here was completely insane, and he guessed that he would fit in better with them. However, he let slip what would happen if he made Fairy Tail's 'Light' cry as he had done.

He winced as a line of lightening came close to him, and prayed to whatever may be in the heavens above that Meredy would shut up! She had been edging everyone on since he had finished his side of the story, telling that he had made Lucy cry, because he refused to listen to her side. What side did she have?! She didn't want him in the child's life, thinking that he would rather travel than raise a family!

"You idiot! Don't you know anything about Lucy?" Natsu growled, causing him to blink. He had just been called an idiot by Natsu, was it possible that he was overlooking something?

"Let me go! I want his head on a platter!" Erza screeched, trying to force her way around Jellal, who although was upset with him, was at least still trying to protect him from the red headed woman's wrath.

"Mira! Go back to normal already!" Freed shouted, attempting to stop the demon barmaid from transforming into Halphas. Giving a sigh, he slapped a hand over Meredy's mouth and gritted his teeth.

"Would all of you shut the hell up!" He snapped, watching as everyone gave him a shocked look. Giving a grunt, he turned back to Natsu who was the only 'brother' of Lucy who wasn't attempting to kill him, the others being held back by their other halves.

"What do you mean that I'm an idiot and know nothing about Lucy?" He asked, watching as Natsu glared at him for a moment before giving a disgusted huff.

"Lucy always puts others first. Be it their safety, their feelings, or their futures! Think about it, you just told her a few months ago that you were pardoned by the council. You said it yourself; 'I never have to be caged again. I can go where I please, and start a future all my own.' Do you remember that?" He asked, and he frowned before giving a nod, trying to figure out what he was getting to.

"Lucy knows all to well what a cage looks like. She had to suffer years of it because of her father after her mother's death. Even before then, she had to watch her mother struggle in a cage, taking care of her and standing beside Jude. However, her mother never pulled Jude into raising Lucy as she should have, Lucy sees that as true love that her mother was showing. Layla loved Jude enough to let him do as he pleased, while she looked over their child. Lucy was merely trying to tell you, that you didn't have to give up your freedom just because she was with your child. She was still going to let you have your freedom, while she put herself in a cage for you!" Natsu snapped, his eyes narrowing as he merely blinked at the male.

Lucy was trying to tell him to continue to live his life, not trying to push him away? But, then how come she didn't just say that to begin with? Why had she made it seem like she didn't need him to take care of the child?

"Because you didn't give her a chance to explain fully!" Cobra snarled, causing his head to snap up and his body to tense as he saw Lucy standing beside Cobra. Her hands hovering protectively over her stomach, as she kept her gaze down.

"Lucy?" He whispered, attempting to take a step toward her, but stopped when all of her brothers were in his path.

"Don't you dare think that this is over just because she is here." Gray bit out, his fists covered in a fine mist of ice. Midnight tensed and took a step back instead, his gaze going passed the men in front of him and landing on the blonde that still held his heart. An apology was on the tip of his tongue, but he stopped himself. He didn't deserve her forgiveness, not for making this much of a mess just because he had been to dumb to listen to her reasoning. Giving a sigh, he lowered his head and turned it to the side. He guessed he did deserve for one of her siblings to off him, especially after he no doubt hurt her so badly.

Hell, he knew that since she wasn't meeting his gaze at all he was in deep shit. She was the most forgiving person in Earthland, and if she wasn't even speaking to him, he knew he didn't stand a chance. He royally screwed this up, and now he had a dim looking future.

"Lucy, I don't deserve your forgiveness, therefore I'm not even going to ask for it. I overreacted, and I didn't listen. And because of that, I hurt you, once again I caused you pain even though I had sworn never to hurt you again. So, if you want me out of your life, and...the life of your child, I understand." He bit out, his hands clenched into fists as he kept his gaze down. He had no right to look at her, he knew first hand what feeling caged was like, and here she was, the woman of his dreams, willing to take that cage and allow him to be free. He didn't want that for her, and knew that with him out of the picture, she would be able to live better, and that the guild would help her raise the little one. He...He would merely go somewhere else, a place where she would never have to worry about him again.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, Macbeth. I still want you in my life, just like I want you in our babies life. I just wanted you to understand, you don't have to be around constantly. That you can still go on missions with your team, that you can still travel." Lucy stated, and he raised his head to see her looking at him with a small smile. He swallowed, stared at her for a moment, and then turned to Jellal.

"I'll be quitting the group. At least, for a little bit." He stated, smiling when everyone stared at him in shock. He merely continued to meet Jellal's gaze until he received a nod, and then turned to Natsu, Gray, and Erza.

"I want to temporarily join your group. Lucy doesn't need to go on missions since she is pregnant, I'll take charge of all rent money and make sure that we have adequate supplies." He stated, watching as Erza crossed her arms and gave a nod.

"If Lucy can give you another chance, I guess I can as well. But consider this your last one." Erza hissed, and he gave a nod before looking to Lucy who was staring at him in shock.

"Midnight, I don't want you to give up you life! I just want..."

"I just nearly did give up my life, by pushing you away and hurting you. Lucy, I know that I told you that I want to do all these things now that I'm free. However, none of those things compare to starting a family with you. I want to make things right, and be a correct father. I don't want to miss anything from our child. Sure, I'll still take missions with my group, but not the ones that keep me out months at a time. Lucy, just as you don't want to cage me, I don't want to cage you. A family should be free together, and that's what ours will be." He stated, watching as her brothers gave small smiles and finally stepped aside.

Without hesitating, he quickly moved to her and wrapped her in a hug as she covered her eyes to hide her tears. The moment he felt her wrap her arms around him in return, he relaxed and nuzzled his face into her hair, holding her tight.

"I'm not going to be like your father. Nor am I going to be like my parents. We'll both try to be like your mother. Parents that show unrivaled love, so our child will never feel caged, and can always have his or her freedom." He whispered, smiling when she gave a nod and hugged him tighter.

"I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner." She whispered, and he hummed softly before kissing the crown of her head.

"I'm sorry I put you through pain again, just because I didn't listen. Just remember this, please, that regardless of what you hide from me. Or what you may or may not tell me in the future, I truly never want to leave you. Without out you, I have no future." He whispered, hiding his face in her hair as she tightened her hold on him.

"Same to you. I don't even want to think about a future without you. Especially since we're going to have a baby." She whispered, and he smiled. Moving back some and easily laid his hand on her stomach, his eyes growing soft as he smiled.

"We're going to be parents, I feel so sorry for this child." He laughed, feeling warmth spread through him at her laugh.

"That's true, not to mention all the crazy 'Uncles'. However, I hope that with a Godfather like Cobra, everything will turn out alright." She stated, causing him to blink and think about it.

"I think I could live with that." He muttered, giving a smile when she beamed up at him. Although he chuckled when a chorus of 'Oi's shouted behind them.

"All of you stand down! They made their choice, unless you want to fight me for the position." Cobra growled, and Midnight turned as the other slayers backed down from their Alpha, however Gray stepped forward.

"I'm not a dragon slayer, so I'll take you on that challenge." He snapped out, and Midnight sighed as he realized that they should have had this conversation in private.

"Um...Lucy? Have you decided on Godmother yet?" Mira asked, and Midnight tugged Lucy back some when dangerous auras shot around Mira and Erza.

"Of course it would be me. I am like a sister to her." Erza stated, glaring at Mira, who merely smirked.

"Like I'm not. Besides, I have much more maternal instincts than you." Mira hissed back, and he smiled when Lucy groaned beside him, only to bend down when she tugged at his sleeve.

"How am I suppose to tell them that I chose Cana as Godmother?" She whispered, and he choked before shooting upright.

"You chose Cana as Godmother!?" He shouted, slapping a hand over his own mouth and quickly looked over at Mira and Erza.

"You can't be serious Lucy?" Erza asked, and he watched as his girlfriend shifted in embarrassment before straightening.

"Cana was the first one who I told that I was pregnant. She supported me a great deal. So, Cana, do you accept?" Lucy called, and Midnight looked over the great hall to see Cana staring at the blonde with wide eyes before a smile crossed her features.

"Damn right I do! Mira, I'm gonna need five barrels to celebrate this!" Cana laughed out, and he gave a sigh as everyone else laughed. Only to blink when Gray was suddenly slammed to the ground.

"Well, it seems like I'm Godfather, and the drunkard is the Godmother. Any objections?" He asked, and Midnight held his tongue. He had plenty of objections with the two most crazy people in the guild being the Godparents of his child, but it made Lucy happy. So, as an apology for the moment, he would remain quiet and let her have this wish. It was the least he could do, besides it was the first step in all that he had to make up for.

* * *

 **There you have it. Short, sweet, and simple. I know it isn't one of my best works, but I still hope that you enjoyed it to some degree. I also apologize for any OOCness...(is that even a word?) But you get my meaning lol. Bye for now!**


End file.
